This invention relates to a magnetic hinge that connects and secures adjacent components while allowing for rotational movement of the components with respect to each other and a magnetic stand magnifier that provides a magnifying lens with the ability to pivot and rotate about a fixed base.
Conventional mechanical hinges are among the oldest products of human technology. Hinged connections are useful in numerous applications requiring interconnection between components while permitting relative rotation at the point of connection. It is desirable that the components be capable of positive connection and disconnection as desired without the insertion or removal of special connecting parts or the use of special tools. Although there have been previous attempts to develop reliable magnetic hinges, the present invention provides a novel magnetic hinge that is both sturdy and useful.
An example of the usefulness of a magnetic hinge of this invention is illustrated by its use as part of a magnetic stand magnifier. Magnification reduces eyestrain and fatigue, which allows one to work longer with less visual effort. Since the magnification of an object is often secondary to another task, such as manipulating small objects, it is desirable to have a magnifier whose operation requires minimal activity. There are various types of magnifiers available, including hand-held magnifiers and stand magnifiers.
An advantage of stand, or mounted, magnifiers is that they allow both of a user""s hands to be free. Whether taking measurements, cross stitching, or holding a newspaper, hands-free viewing is easier. In many situations, when a person needs a magnifier, the operation or work being performed is highly delicate and requires both hands of the user. When using a hand-held magnifier, the work can only be performed with the opposite hand. Thus, a stand magnifier is more convenient, and even required, in many instances. Furthermore, it is difficult to find the ideal position for the magnifier, eyes, viewed object, and light source when one hand is required to hold the magnifier.
Previous stand magnifiers have generally been limited in their use due to single-use type of stands. This severely limits the user and requires that the user keep multiple magnifiers for different purposes. Most stand magnifiers have the lens arranged parallel to the object to be viewed. Thus, in order to use the stand magnifier, the user has to lean over the magnifier to look vertically downward. The alternative is to tilt the viewed object and/or the stand magnifier to an angle where viewing is comfortable. This typically results in the user having to hold the magnifier to prevent it from slipping, essentially converting the magnifier into a hand-held magnifier.
The magnetic hinge of this invention connects and secures adjacent components while allowing for rotational movement of the components with respect to each other. The magnetic hinge may be incorporated into a magnetic stand magnifier, or a variety of other structures. An embodiment of the magnetic hinge of this invention consists of an arm and a shaft with a magnet therebetween. The flat mating surfaces of the arm and the shaft are in contact with each other and have corresponding flat-bottomed holes. The magnet is received in both of these holes and is attracted to both flat surfaces such that the magnet pulls the surfaces together and creates friction between the surfaces, while serving as an axle or hinge pin about which the arm and the shaft pivot.
The magnetic stand magnifier of this invention provides a magnifying lens with the ability to pivot and rotate about a fixed base. An embodiment of the magnetic stand magnifier of this invention includes a base, a magnetic hinge, and a magnifying lens. The base has one or more magnets on its bottom surface by which it may be attached to any ferromagnetic surface. The shaft of the magnetic hinge is inserted into a hole in the base and may be moved rotationally and longitudinally along the center axis of the base. A magnifying lens is coupled to the arm of the magnetic hinge. The friction between the arm and the shaft of the magnetic hinge is modest enough to allow the arm to pivot about the axis of the magnet, but strong enough to require positive action in order to move the arm, allowing the lens to remain at whatever inclination at which it is set. The magnetic stand magnifier can be used for numerous purposes including reading, craftwork, material inspection, and the assembly of small parts. A suitably sized version excels at facilitating reading a metal rule. Both the magnetic hinge and magnetic stand magnifier may be easily disassembled and conveniently placed in a small carrying case.